Why Not Try?
by Poke-chan
Summary: They said it. They thought it. So, the twins suggested it. One night, what's the harm? POINTLESS GAY SMUT Don't like, don't read.


A/N: Well, I'll be damned! Here I go, writing an incest fic! Never thought this would happen. And I blame you… you know who you are. You two getting me into yaoi in the first place and now Ouran and its gay twins. This is all your fault.

Anyway, here goes, a twincest, simply because they do it already I don't even have to use my imagination. And to think, I'm usually so against incest, too.

**Why Not Try?**

They all said it. All the girls thought it. Even the other Host members were starting to think just maybe it was. So, why not just try it? It had started as just a joke, something to pick on the other about. Make him laugh and joke. But it had stuck, for some reason. It had stayed in their heads, pestering them throughout the school day. Bugging them and asking why not.

So, that night, as neither slept, they asked each other. They thought about it. It didn't seem so weird. Not all that odd. They say it in the halls, those girls. We act it enough, and so well. We've even got the other's thinking it, our closest friends. Just to try, one time, tonight.

"Are you sure about this, Kaoru?"

"Yeah, it's just between us anyway, Hikaru."

He leaned forward towards his twin, placing his lips tenderly on the younger one's pair. At the contact with the soft flesh he pressed a little harder, meeting with the same pressure. Their eyes slid closed, hands roamed over bare chests that they knew so well. The younger pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him a little closer. The older one's arms slid around his waist, maneuvering him into position.

The kiss deepened as they became more comfortable. Tongues danced and played, rubbing against each other as they tasted their partner. Hikaru was surprised at how sweet Kaoru was, like candy. Kaoru loved the slightly spicy tinge his twin had, oddly exotic and wild.

Hikaru pushed the younger teen back into their bed, crawling over him as they continued to kiss. Kaoru's arms never left his brother's shoulders and he pressed his chest against its mirror as best as he could, loving the feel of the other so close to him in such a setting. Their legs tangled and twisted as they pressed and rubbed together, growing excited.

The twins separated for breath, gasping as their erections brushed against the others. Usually mischievous eyes glinted with lust and wonder at the new feelings arising within them. Cinnamon eyes bore into copies of themselves. With a nod from the boy on the bottom they continued, kissing, touching, exploring everything and anything they could.

They never would have guessed, just a few years ago, that they would one day become intimate with each other. Never would have thought that they'd be sitting one night in bed, asking the other if he thought it was weird or strange. And yet, they were undoubtedly there, one pinned under the other, as they did just that.

Hands moved down, gripping pants and pulling them off, tossing them, already forgotten, to the floor. Lips moved across lips, skin, and flesh. Hikaru's tongue darted out to flick over a perked nipple, earning a moan from his other half. He liked that sound, more than he really should have. He repeated the action a few more times, each one getting that same, wonderful reaction.

Kaoru squirmed and wiggled, trying to get a grip. He couldn't believe how good his brother was at this. He could hardly think with that mouth all over him, and that hand tracing over his hips and inner thigh, forget it. He was prey to his older twin's whims. And, truth be told, he was liking it.

He felt himself growing more and more excited as time went by. He was arching into every touch, moaning at every lick. He tossed his head from side to side as Hikaru nipped at his hip bone and kissed his thigh. He whimpered his name when he felt wet lips kiss his manhood. His hips bucked up and he could hear the chuckle from Hikaru.

"Shut up," he whimpered. "This isn't fair at all."

Hikaru licked his length from bottom to top before he crawled back over the younger twin. "No, it's not, but I'm having fun."

He kissed his brother again, pushing him into the mattress and rubbing their groins together. "How did you-" kiss "get so _good_ at this?"

A warm palm found its way to his member and started stroking it. "Natural talent, I guess," he said huskily into Kaoru's ear. He pumped harder and watched his twin writhe and wriggle beneath him. "Now, where's that lotion we got for our birthday?"

"B-bottom draw, left!" His voice jumped up an octave as he instructed his other half, who had not stopped in his ministrations.

Kaoru heard he top pop off and the quiet sound of the lotion squirting out and onto the hand that had just left his erection lying there suddenly. His hands rubbed together, warming the lotion and coating his hands. "Okay, now this part might be a bit uncomfortable," he whispered as he kissed Kaoru's lips and face.

"I know, just get on with it," he answered. They'd done research together before the Host Club had opened, so they'd know what was expected of them, in case someone asked something they couldn't lie about. Needless to say, they'd found some very educational things. And they were finally applying what they'd learned.

Without further hesitation a single finger slid into Kaoru's rear. It wasn't long before another was added and the two digits began to move inside him. He twisted and squirmed, trying to get used to the foreign feeling, knowing it'd only increase as soon as he was stretched enough.

When the pair of fingers began to feel really good they were withdrawn, causing him to whine a little. "Hikaru!"

He felt his brother's tip at his entrance, pushing in little by little. "Just relax, Kaoru." he pressed in further, until he was half way in. He pulled out slightly before going back in, deeper than last time. He repeated his actions until he was fully buried in his brother, the heat from his tight ass all but making him come right there.

He let out a raspy gasp as he bent over and kissed his twin. When he was sure it wouldn't hurt too badly he began moving, a slow rhythm, in and out. When hisses of concealed pain turned into moans of pleasure he grabbed hold of Kaoru's cock and pumped it in time with his steadily speeding thrusts.

Suddenly, Kaoru called out in ecstasy when Hikaru hit that special spot inside him. Knowing he liked it, Hikaru hit that spot again and again, driving into the younger teen harder and harder with each thrust. He jerked his hips faster as he felt heat pool in his lower stomach, making his hand go quicker. He did not want to be the first one to come.

He slammed into his brother until he lost all sense of rhythm and simply let his instincts take over.

"Hikaru, I'm- ahh!"

He felt the wetness of the other spill over his hand, signaling he'd won that little game. He plowed into his twin a few more times before he called out his completion. He pulled out and kissed his twin. "Well, that was fun, ne?"

Kaoru seemed unable to form words so he answered with a half chuckle half sigh. Hikaru grabbed a towel and wiped them off. "I get why the girls are so crazy about this now, at least."

* * *

"Good bye ladies!" the Hosts called as the day's activities ended.

Everyone went about packing up his things. Tamaki was played with Haruhi while Kyouya watch with mild amusement. Hunni and Mori were just out the door, saying their farewells to the group. Kaoru and Hikaru lounged in a loveseat by the window, Hikaru playing a new video game while Kaoru watched and backseat played.

They'd tried it. And tried again every now and then. And still, everything was normal and safe. Of course, they'd never tell anyone else that.

**Oshimai**

A/N: I did it. Dear Gods above what have I done! Ahh, whatever. Maybe this one will get reviews. Behold! Incest! Now tell me what you thought of it. 'Cause I don't know. I've had this idea in my head for a while and I was reading and thought, "Why the hell not?" You know? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
